


Reckless Serenade

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, and padme does too which is rad, basically kylo needs to get it together and just tell hux how he feels, but will he????, never thought anakin would make an appearance but he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I need.<br/>Call up to listen to the voice of reason<br/>And got his answering machine." </p><p>Anakin appears to Kylo in a dream and gives him a bit of advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on what would happen if Kylo's grandparents actually spoke to him in a dream of some sort. Hope you guys enjoy!

Nighttime was Kylo’s favorite time of day. It was then he could be at peace with the many different thoughts that raced through his brain. He felt the most productive with his artwork at night, often staying up late commissioning his drawings. There was a certain honesty about doing things at night. It was the time of the day where Kylo could be the most honest with his feelings, even those feelings of passion. 

Kylo looked up at the ceiling late one night. His eyes were heavy but he just couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep. Normally, Kylo had no trouble with sleeping at night, but something, rather someone, was plaguing his thoughts more than normal. He reached for the drawer of his nightstand and found the picture. Looking at it, Kylo sighed. It was an old photo of his grandfather when he was a young man with his grandmother. It was just how he wanted to remember his grandfather, so full of life, rather than when his mom would reflect on how frail he became in his old age. 

“Grandfather,” said Kylo quietly. “If only you could help me…” 

Kylo couldn't think of the number of times he'd call out to his grandfather for advice. He was much too embarrassed to ask his parents for advice on his situation, let alone his dad. His grandfather was a voice of reason for him but he felt that all he got was just an answering machine from beyond. Kylo felt his presence somewhere but was there a disconnect? He set the photo aside and turned over, trying once more to fall asleep. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber, in a world where he was able to turn to the one man who may have had all the answers…

Kylo found himself lying on marble steps, confused about where he was, whether or not this was heaven. Ideally, Kylo’s heaven would involve a lot of dark colors and constant  
playing of The Black Parade so he definitely wasn’t dead. At the top of the marble steps stood a man who was at least 10 years older than him with long dark brown hair, dressed in brown and black and a long scar on the side of his face. He made his way up the stairs when he recognized the man waiting for him. 

“Grandfather?” asked Kylo, approaching him closer. “Grandfather!” 

“Kylo?” he asked. “Is that…is that really you?” 

“It’s me!” Kylo threw his arms around his grandfather and hugged him tightly. “I’ve wanted to meet you for so long. I’ve got so much to ask!” 

The two of them took a walk on the marble floor that lead to nowhere. Above them was a great big colorful sky filled with stars. Kylo looked up at how beautiful the night sky was, so peaceful and bright. When he was a little boy, Kylo was obsessed with the idea of flying into outer space and exploring the many galaxies. He still loved space but it was more about finding peace in those many unexplored galaxies. The two of them sat down on the edge of the floor, their feet dangling out with the stars underneath them. 

“I can’t believe you know who I am,” said Kylo. “I mean, this is just…is it okay if I call you grandfather? I mean, you don’t look like one now and all but still, is it too weird for you?” 

“Of course not,” said Anakin. “You can call me what you want. I appear to you in the way you want to remember me. I’ve known about you for a long time now. Seeing you in the flesh, well, it’s very surreal because you look so much like me.” 

Kylo was silently screaming in his head. This was all too much for him. Anakin laughed. 

“I’ve sensed that something is troubling you,” said Anakin

Kylo blinked. “Wait, so you actually have been listening to me?” 

Anakin shrugged. “Hey, dead people want to know what’s going on in their family’s lives after they pass.” 

“Understandable.” 

“So what’s going on with you and that guy?” 

Kylo turned bright red. His cheeks feeling flushed. Of course he know about Hux. He was a ghost who watched over him, even if he didn't answer to him late at night. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I like him and all, but it’s…" Kylo tried to think of a way to put it. "There’s more to it than that! I thought I made it very clear when I visited him that night in his room. Did I not?” 

“I blame your father, I swear he was a bumbling idiot and you take up after him at times, if I’m being perfectly honest.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. 

“Second, you have to tell him how you feel. Chances are, he probably feels the same way.” 

“He does?” 

“Oh my god, I’ve been watching you two from the moment you found him on your roof! Is it not so blatantly obvious? I mean, even when he calls you punk ass bitch!” 

“Okay, but where are you going with this?” 

“You have to tell him how you feel. Just be open and honest with your feelings towards him. Literally if you don’t, you will die in the hands of that rebel scum from the sheer embarrassment you face from him every time Hux comes over.” 

“Please, my dad has already killed me with the sheer embarrassment of his presence.” 

“I still don’t know what my daughter sees in him.” 

“They love each other, I guess. I dunno, maybe it’s the way you felt about grandmother when you two met."

Anakin sighed. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Kylo turned to see what his grandfather was looking at. A young woman dressed in a midnight blue gown covered in flowers with her brown hair done up in an elegant updo slowly walked towards the two. Anakin got up to greet her, giving her a loving kiss. Kylo stayed behind. 

“Padme, look,” said Anakin. “He's finally come to see us!” 

Kylo waved hello nervously. This was really strange. Meeting his grandparents like this for the first time. What was he to say to the grandmother he hardly knew? 

“Hi,” Kylo said sheepishly. “Sorry we never got to meet.” 

“I know who you are,” Padme smiled, cupping his face and looking at him. “You have grown to be so handsome.”

Kylo laughed nervously before turning to Anakin. “Grandfather, do you really think I should tell him now?”

“When you know the time is right. But yes, tell him soon. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” 

“Okay then.” Kylo nodded, smiling at his grandparents. “Anything else you guys want to leave me off with? Like dark secrets about my family? Anything?” 

“Yes,” said Padme. “You are a very talented artist and Hux is right. Don’t waste your talent.” 

“Got it.” 

“Talk to your uncle every now and then. I do worry about Luke sometimes.” 

“Okay.” 

“Help with your mother please. She does so much for you,” said Anakin. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” 

“I don’t care what your grandfather says about him,” said Padme, as Anakin rolled his eyes. “But do give your father more credit for trying. He just…wants what’s best.” 

“He’s still rebel scum,” Anakin mumbled. 

“Ani!” 

“You heard her when they first met! He was a scruffy looking nerfherder and frankly, I couldn’t agree more! Not to mention…” 

"Ani…” 

Anakin sighed. “Padme’s right. Don’t give him too hard of a time.” 

“Thank you,” Padme smiled. 

“But if he does, you let me know and I’ll spook the shit out of that nerfherder.” 

“Ani!” 

Kylo laughed. As excited as he was about seeing his grandfather, he couldn’t help but feel such warmness in his heart over both his grandparents. They were so warm and loving. 

“Thanks,” said Kylo. “I mean it. Just kinda wish I had you around. It’s just weird talking to my parents about this stuff and…thanks a lot.” 

Anakin and Padme smiled. 

“So how do I get out of here?” Kylo asked, looking down at what was below. “This looks like a pretty steep drop from right here.” 

“It’s easy,” said Padme, giving Kylo a push.

“WHAAAT?” Kylo screamed out, as he fell forward. 

“STOP TRASHING YOUR PARENTS HOUSE!!” Padme yelled from the edge of marble floor. 

He was going down so fast. He tried to grasp onto something as he fell further and further down but all he could see were a million little stars every which way. He stopped screaming, looking over to see where his grandparents were. They had all but become tiny little specks on a thin white line. 

“Ben? Ben, wake up.” 

He heard a voice call to him but there was no one around. He kept falling down into space until at the very end, he saw a little hole that got bigger and bigger the further he fell. Was this the part of the dream where he died? He closed his eyes as he fell into the hole. 

“Ben? Ben? Ben, wake up!” 

Kylo shot up out of bed. His black hair was a tangled mess and his old shirt clung to his body, soaked in sweat. His parents were standing right by his bed, 

“Sweetie, are you alright?” asked Leia. “You were talking in your sleep again.” 

“I was?” Kylo asked, wondering how much she heard him say. “How did you know I was talking in my sleep?” 

“You had your light on and I wanted to check to see if you were up drawing or something,” said Leia, brushing Kylo’s hair out of his face. “But you were sleeping and saying something about how you were so excited to meet them.” 

Kylo didn’t hold his breath on whether or not that was the only thing she heard him say. 

“But you were probably just dreaming again,” said Leia, kissing his forehead. 

“Yeah,” said Kylo. “Just dreaming again.” 

“Well stop dreaming, Ben. Your weird friends are standing outside your door and the sooner they get out, the sooner you can get out as well,” said Han. 

“Thanks Dad,” said Kylo. 

“And for god’s sake, clean this pigsty up for a change. It looks like something blew up in here.” 

Han walked out the door. Kylo held his tongue, remembering what his grandparents said about his dad. Their advice was better well said than done but eventually, he thought to himself. Leia smiled and was about to give Kylo some privacy when he called out to her. 

“Mom?” 

“Yes?” 

Kylo paused for a minute. “Thanks.” 

Leia didn’t know what to say or how to react. She nodded her head and said, “Of course.” 

Just as his mom left the room, Hux and Phasma let themselves in. Kylo sat up a little straighter in his bed. 

“Hey,” said Phasma, “wasn’t expecting your dad to answer the door. I don’t think he was too happy to see us this early in the morning.” 

“Yeah, what time is it?” asked Kylo, rubbing his eyes. 

“Quarter after eight.” 

Kylo groaned. 

“Don’t worry, she got me up much earlier,” said Hux curtly. “At least you got the privilege to sleep.” 

“Oh boo hoo,” Phasma rolled her eyes. “Anyway, let’s go. We’re going on a trip.” 

“Why?” asked Kylo. 

“Because it’s Hux’s first day of freedom and I’ll be damned if he spends it alone with his cat,” said Phasma. 

“I didn’t ask for this,” groaned Hux. “And don’t you dare bring Millicent into this.” 

“I’ll be downstairs.” 

While Kylo fished around his room to find a clean shirt to change into, Hux walked over to Kylo’s dresser. Looking at the photo of Kylo’s grandparents, he couldn’t help but see somewhat of an uncanny resemblance in the hair between Kylo and his grandfather. What gene jackpot did they hit in order to get such good hair? 

“So this was them?” asked Hux. 

Kylo turned his head and went back to finding a shirt in his closet. “Yep, that’s them.” 

“Sorry I never got to meet them,” said Hux. “I’m sure they were quite lovely.” 

“They were,” said Kylo quietly. 

“What was that?” 

“I said…” Kylo tried to think fast. "Where are we going anyway?” 

“Eau Claire," said Hux. "Phasma's cousin is in a roller derby thing and so I guess we’re going up there. It's a bit of a drive so who knows how late we'll be” 

“As long as my folks don’t freak out about this. That's a pretty long drive.” 

“Don't worry. Phasma's got this all covered. She was quite convincing with my folks so I think you should be fine.” 

Kylo had changed into some new clothes and sat down next to Hux. He rested his head on Hux’s shoulder and sighed. “I had the strangest dream about my grandparents last night. It felt so real when I talked to them.” 

“Were they disappointed that their grandson is a punk ass bitch?” Hux teased. 

“Shut up, asshole. They actually gave me some sound advice!” 

"And what did they say?" 

Kylo thought of what his grandfather told him. Was this the right time? They were alone, just the two of them on his bed. He had to tell him now, like right now but...

“I think you’re being delusional as usual with your obsession with your grandfather,” scoffed Hux.

“I think your face is delusional,” Kylo gritted his teeth. 

“Guys, let’s go!” Phasma called from behind the door. 

“I’m going!” Hux huffed, leaving Kylo on his bed. 

As soon as Hux closed the door, Kylo fell backwards on his bed and sighed. Great, another perfectly good opportunity wasted on Hux being a total ass. He took one last look at the photo of his grandparents and half smiled. 

“Can you two do me a favor and ghost kick Hux’s ass for me please?” Kylo asked quietly to the picture. “At least after I kiss that stupid ginger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the next part is going to be about Kylo, Hux, and Phasma all going to Eau Claire and what shenanigans they get into so probably sometime later this week I'll have that written! Thanks for reading!


End file.
